Walking Back Home
by SnowIllusionz
Summary: She remembered her sister's words, about how the "bad people" came out at night. She also told her what they would do if they caught her. (Warning: contains slightly graphic scenes)


"Are you sure that you'll be alright going home alone Alisa-chan?"

The other girl nodded, "Yes, it's alright. I already have Onee-chan's advice in mind so I wouldn't get in trouble."

"Are you even sure that you _won't_ get in trouble?"

"Jeez! Yukiho-chan!" Alisa followed with a pout.

Yukiho giggled. "Alright alright, but still, I really don't want you to get in danger you know?"

The young blonde-haired girl grabbed the other's hand and clasped it tightly, as if to say _I'll be fine, don't worry._

After leaving the Kousaka residence, Alisa immediately bolted for home. Remembering her older sister's words, she didn't want to get caught off guard by anyone especially because it was nighttime, since this is usually the time when the "bad people" would appear. Or so her sister had said.

Her older sister would sometimes tell her about the types of bad people that would show up at night - there were people who would take others' belongings forcefully, there were others waiting to take away someone's life, and one that scared her in particular were the people that would take people away and do unspeakable things to them.

When she did ask how she knew of those things, her sister simply told her that she read it from somewhere, or a friend of hers told her.

When she finally reached a self-assumed safe area, she thought about earlier today when Yukiho asked her a few questions about the topics that were discussed that day, since she didn't quite understand.

Keep in mind that Yukiho isn't a total ditz. She was simply having trouble on a certain problem in their mathematics subject, and knowing that Alisa was fairly good at math, she asked for pointers. Unknowingly, Math turned to other topics, and then other subjects of interest; it continued until dusk, and only when the moonlight had climbed through the window did they notice the time.

At the moment, the young quarter-Russian girl had just crossed the street. She kept getting closer, closer, and closer to their apartment. After skipping past an alleyway, she thought she was nearing home - finally safe and sound.

Suddenly, from the shadows of the alleyway, a hand shot out, vigorously gripping the girl's arm.

"Aaa- mmph!" Her screams were cut short. As the person who grabbed her clamped their other hand on her mouth.

She couldn't see the person who had put her in this situation, but she could vaguely guess it was a man.

"Be quiet there, little miss," the man whispered near her ear. "We don't want any cops after our trail, right?"

She struggled as long as possible, but the man seemed well built, so her endeavors were simply in vain. As her tears started to flow, she thought of her older sister. She remembered that her sister knew some sort of martial arts, and she thought that it was possible that maybe she can fight back against the vicious person that was restraining her right now.

 _Onee-chan... please help me..._

Her sobs were increasing as she was slowly being dragged into the alleyway. Despite it not being in the middle of the night, there was no one in sight. No one except the man and his helpless victim. While she was being pulled further down the alley, she heard a few voices - she didn't know from where as she couldn't turn her neck to look, but she deeply hoped that it was the police, someone, _anyone_ that could help get her away from this man. If they couldn't maybe they could call the police...

"Caught another one?"

"—foreigner? Damn. And she's pretty cute."

"—having a bad time lately, so let me fuck her first."

She heard them clearly. Even if she didn't hear everything they said, she understood quickly. They weren't here to help—

They were here to revel in her despair.

They want to rob her, torture her, satisfy themselves with her body, and throw her out after, or worse...

They'll just kill her.

After what seemed an eternity for her, she was carelessly dropped to the ground. Her back ached from the impact against the hard cement, but that wouldn't compare to the pain she would feel later.

"Hey, hey, don't go ruining her before we start, Yuuto-san."

"I don't give a shit about what you want." The man named "Yuuto" shrugged. "I've been busy tailing that girl lately, and I only got to catch her now."

"Plus," he added, "there was also that cute chick hanging out with her, too. Too bad I only caught one of 'em."

In the middle of all her dark thoughts, her overflowing tears, her current state, she thought of Yukiho, who wanted to accompany her home.

 _At least Yukiho-chan didn't come with me. S_ he managed a smile. A weak one, despite everything that has happened to her.

"I'm going to start now. Takashi, you gonna use the mouth or the other hole?"

"Nah," "Takashi" replied. "You can have her for now."

"If you're going to be like that, at least help me hold her down then," the unnamed man said.

The moment she finally found the strength to get up, she was forcefully held down, and after another short struggle, she stopped.

"Alright then. Let. Us. Start." Each word was spoken slowly as the man eyed the prize that his friend had caught... before he tears off the cover.

At this point in time, Alisa had her eyes shut tight. But in spite of that, the tears were still flooding out.

 _Maybe this is just a dream right? I'll wake up in bed, back at home, with Onee-chan... right?_ Her skirt was slowly slid off. She felt a chill as the cold, crisp air, rushed through her legs, as the skirt was thrown away.

"So cute. I'll enjoy ravaging this girl for sure." He was grinning like a madman now. The moonlight didn't help him from stopping his urges as it shone upon her slender body, showcasing the soft, supple skin that was her legs. As if pushed by that same urge, his hands slowly crept onto the last piece of fabric that blocked him from complete ecstasy.

...

...

Those few seconds felt like hours.

...

...

and finally...

...

...

There was a thud.

Not a sound was heard after. The man paused his hands that were ready to grasp at her underwear, and looked at the source of the sound.

It was Yuuto.

He was lying face down.

"What the hell?" Takashi said. He removed his grip from Alisa, who immediately felt the hands binding her move away.

Right now, there were four of them. Five, counting Alisa. And now, finding out that there was a sixth person in their midst, the atmosphere fell victim under paranoia.

"Who's there? If you don't come out now, I'll fuck you up if I find you!" the man who was about to ruin Alisa shouted.

The response came in the form of another thud.

Another one was unconscious.

"A gentleman should never assault a woman, you know?" The two remaining conscious men turned towards the voice.

When Alisa had heard the voice, she smiled as she was filled with joy and hope.

There _was_ someone that was able to save her!

The cold wind brushed past, quickly chilling her out of her reverie. Now that she was thinking clearly, she thought that this man wasn't from the police. The reason why she thought so was simply because she felt that the voice didn't belong to a policeman. But more of a gentleman.

The unnamed man was panicking now. He stood up. "Hey bastard! You don't want to mess with me!" He tried to be as intimidating as possible, but it was simply for naught against this gentleman in the shadows.

"Young miss, please do not be afraid. I will save you momentarily." Alisa had already opened her eyes, and propped herself up with her arms, trying to locate with hopeful eyes the owner of the voice that was her savior.

As for the two other persons in the vicinity, they were madly searching for the same voice. But for them, it was the manifestation of their downfall.

The unnamed man couldn't take it anymore. He took out a gun, pointing it at an oblivious Alisa. "You bastard! Show yourself right now or I'll shoot this bitch!"

Alisa was taken aback by those words. But when she turned towards the man who had almost taken her chastity, fear immediately set in; and the despair of losing her life started to take root inside of her.

The response was the same one that this "gentleman" had made everytime the man tried to threaten him.

Takashi was unconscious.

And standing behind his unmoving body was a man that looked to be in his 30's, but no one would be able to discern that - the area where he was standing was devoid of any light - natural or artificial. It was as if the man himself manipulated the light so that it would avoid hitting him.

"Y-you!" The unnamed man attempted to back away whilst aiming his gun at this sudden intruder. But before he could move, his gun was flicked away, the reality only dawning upon him as he heard the crisp sound of the gun hitting the cement.

The man was whimpering now. "W-w-wait a minute man! We can settle this properly right? Right?" He was out of options now. The only thing he can do now is try to negotiate long enough for him to stab him with the knife hidden in his jacket.

"Sorry, but you can make your negotiations later." One last thud was heard. And behind him, was the same man, and yet again, his features were being blocked by the darkness, as if it was a veil that was permanently surrounding his face.

When Alisa finally saw the man's body fall, she was extremely happy that someone _had_ saved her. But she frowned a bit when she saw him turn around.

The next thing he did surprised her though.

He turned back around, but he didn't face her. Instead, he threw something towards her.

When she finally realised what he threw towards her... it landed on her head.

The man chuckled silently as a blushing Alisa quickly put the skirt on. But despite what happened earlier, she felt grateful for this man from the bottom of her heart. After putting on the skirt, she turned towards her savior and expressed her thanks. "U-umm, thank y-"

She was quickly interrupted. "Can you make a promise?"

Alisa was surprised by this man suddenly asking her a favor like this, but she nodded her head after remembering that this person saved her from being ruined.

As if he actually saw her nodding, the man continued, "Can you promise me that you won't tell anyone of this? Even your own family?"

She was yet again surprised by this man's actions, but yet again, she nodded.

And for the fourth or fifth time now, he surprised her by holding his pinky out.

He wanted her to pinky promise.

It was a childish notion, of course. But Alisa smiled.

She smiled at the fact that this man can still do something so childlike despite being an adult.

After they made their pinky promise, the man walked past her. "I hope that you'll be safe from now on." Alisa couldn't see it, but he was smiling a warm smile.

And with that, he disappeared.

* * *

"Alisa, what took you so long?"

"I was helping Yukiho-chan with Mathematics, that's all."

Eli was already tired from a day's worth of both student council work and idol training. So she wasn't exactly in the mood to scold Alisa for coming home so late.

"Just don't forget to clean yourself first before sleeping alright?"

The younger Ayase simply walked past her sister whilst humming a familiar tune.

Eli sighed. "How am I going to deal with thosetwo..."

* * *

 **Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

 **This is my 2nd fic and... I've surprised myself at how I wrote this.**

 **Anyways, what Eli said at the end isn't referring to any LL character.**

 **It's more of a connecting side story to my 1st fic... which is on hiatus right now.**

 **Once I get past re-editing the second chapter of that fic, I'll finally be able to continue on writing these kinds of stories.**

 _Though I'm extremely bothered at how I wrote this._

 **Well anyway, it'll be a while before I upload anything else - I'll probably try writing something else, but dont get your hopes up.**

 **I'd appreciate a review, and if you have something to point out or criticize, you are welcome to do so.**

 **Just... be careful with your "wording".**


End file.
